


A Cats' life

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a terrible accident and wakes up to a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cats' life

**Author's Note:**

> Tim and Selina, cause they're both awesome, anyway drabble they may be continued. Unbeta-d

Tim scrambled out the window, claws sinking into the old mortar holding the building together. He didn't notice that the forming claws cut through his line until he was falling forwards. Then instinct had him pushing against walls, windows, flipping through the air. Anything to slow down.

Landing on the metal dumpster did not, damn it, hide the noise of something breaking, but the adrenaline that was pushing him into flight mode let him ignore the shrieking agony extending up one leg, lending him wings as he fell off the dumpster and ran.

Heavy pounding rain mostly hid as he ran through the narrow alleys common to Gotham, Tim closed his eyes as he ran, bouncing off the occasional wall, trying to keep from panicking further as everything was changing. Walls were growing as he watched, stones moving away from each other, getting taller. Everything seeming to be getting bigger. Doubling in size.

He ran, ignoring the changing surroundings until he dropped. Then he laid panting in the rain his cries distinctly higher pitched and wrong.

But at least now that his instincts weren't screaming: Get AWAY! He could think again. Calm down and think like the detective he claimed to be.

He would not panic upon seeing the tiny black paws or the limply twitching black tail. No way.

Tim went very still. Trying to get up had stick thin furry legs shaking and Tim falling over again, block spots appearing before his eyes. He could barely crawl to one of the darker shadows in the alley, leaning against bags of trash as the wet bony cat tail wrapped around him.

Okay... he was a cat. Tim took another look at his body and rephrased that. Kitten. Fine. He could work with this, can't be permanent, he could find some way to fix this.

Just needed to get some energy back first. Then he could make his way back the manor. And then everything would be fine. Tim repeated that, curling into a tighter ball as the rain thundered down. Funny how there was so much more rain at this size, and how harder the rain seemed to feel.

Quickly settling into semi unconsciousness, all energy vanished, Tim was freezing as he listened to distant gunshots, police sirens, screams. The normal soundtrack of Gotham at night.

When the sound of someone sliding along the alley came, Tim was past caring to see who had come calling. The Robin part of him noted that they were coming from the direction he'd been running towards, so probably not anyway chasing him down. Besides no one would recognize me now was Tim's last thought as the darkness fell complete.

 ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh, you poor kitten."

Tim woke up to the women's voice purring in his ears, and quick steady hands wrapping him in something very warm and comfortable. Also his head felt kind of floaty, which usually meant that he was on the good stuff.

Then he was sinking into the soft cuddly warmth and listened easily to footsteps moving away.

Mrrow.

Tim opened one eye at the inquisitive noise, and saw two golden cat eyes staring back.

The cream and brown colored cat back up, sitting perfectly on the couch, and stared at him before inching forwards again. Slipping around him, Tim could still feel the big, huge, cat settled down behind him and started licking his head.

Well that was disgusting. Tim flopped around on what he finally figured out was a couch, before pain stabbing through the happy floating feeling reminded him that he was a bit on the broken side. Arching his body, Tim could twist enough to easily see the white cloth wrapped tightly around his left leg. Rear leg, what would have been his left leg normally. Bad drugs and confusion.

“Bastet, you’re being awfully sweet.” Light footsteps were walking back towards Tim, or the couch anyway, the female voice still low and throaty even as it sounded half shocked and amused. “You hate any other cat I bring around.”

Tim jerked slightly as the creature behind him started rumbling, thinking it was about to attack, the hand reaching down and stroking over his and the real cats’ fur was soothing though and his mind drifted off slightly.

“Nice of you to take care of the little one.” Tim wasn’t very surprised at this point when the woman’s purr matched the rumbling beast behind him. “Maybe we’ll keep him?”

Fat chance, lady; Tim growled to himself. But he couldn’t get worried about the thought of being a ‘pet’, damn drugs, and just drifted off to sleep as the really nice feeling petting continued.

 ~ ~ ~ ~

The next time Tim woke up, he was sitting in someone’s lap, a hand brushing gently along his back. Cat instinct said: arch up into this new unexpected pleasure. The human part said get away from it: I’m a human not a cat. The Robin part told him to calm down and figured out what the hell was going on before he panicked any more.

“Poor little guy,” it was the same female voice from before talking to him. “I can’t understand why someone would hurt you. You’re such a handsome little devil.”

Warm hands curled around his tiny body, and Tim was getting a Bad Feeling. Now that his brain was in working order, that voice sounded really horribly familiar.

Dark hair curled around the lovely face, the cat like grin not at all out of place on a human face,or at least this grinning human's face.

"Maybe you'll like to be my new partner, little devil?"

 _Catwoman. Of course it would be Catwoman, who else would pick up a cat?_ Tim sighed, halfheartedly waving his arm…paw.


End file.
